It was just for fun!
by ConArtist 24-7
Summary: A site called HConHQ has been found by Starscream. Now, will the human decepticon cosplayers be safe from the impending wraith of who they portray? And what about their competitors, Autofuncontinum? Are they Autobot-like? /Poss.Smut/ Cursing/


The whole decepticon base shook with the screech that had escaped Starscream's mouth.

Now, normally this was nothing new within the cave, but, concidering he had simply been at the computer while others minded their own business mere steps away, it drew attention. Hissing lowly after removing her hands from her still ringing audios, Black Archnia spat at the Seeker. "What are you doing you fool!"

"Jou fragging imbecile! I zhould blast jou into pieces!" shouted Hothead, throwing the cube of energon he had at Starscream. Ignoring the purplish substance that was now dripping down him, Starscream turned in his chair. "Look! Look at this slag!" Curious on why the SIC was ignoring the energon bath he just recieved, as well as insults, the two Decepticons drifted over and looked over his wings.

Starscream was on a site called '.com', but the name of the site held little importance, it was what was on this site.

A video was playing in the center of the screen andit drew the german mech and spider like femme in like a traction beam.

A teenage male, dressed in a long grey milatary style trench coat accented with red, gray slacks, black gloves and boots, had slicked back gray hair and red eyes, skin pale. A clearly fake cannon sat next to the throne like chair he was in. Legs crossed, elbow resting on his knee and head on his fist, the teen spoke in a deep voice, which the three cybertronians figured wasautotuned to the depth. "So...You say that the Allspark is in a chest within the Autobot's clutches?"

"Yes, my lord." The scene panned to the same teen, though clothes and hair were different. He now wore a black T-shirt and a magenta vest, grey jeans with tears in the knees. His hair was slightly longer and a dark purple-streaked black. The voice of the teen was now higher and held a complaining under tone.

"You fail me yet again, Starscream."

There was a brief pause as a larger male came into view. He was clearly older then the teen, and much more muscular. He was dressed in a tight green sleeveless top and loose purple shorts, as well as red visor like sunglasses that pressed close to his bald, tanned skinned head.

"My lord!" This voice was autotuned to be very deep and mechanical. The grey haired teen groaned in clear irratation. "I have important news!"

"Anything coming from you is not important." sneered the raven, lips curling. The man stuck out his tongue at the teen, and for about thirtey seconds, both made crude face at each other. That was until the teen in his grey garb slammed his hand down against the chair arm, haulting their actions as he turned away for a moment to make an exagurated pained face, equiped with crocadile tears and a quivering lip. "W-what," He cleared his throat. "What news do you have?"

The man straightened up from his slightly slouched posture and grinned. "I have impregnated the femme!" Panning over to the raven haired teen, who had retrieved a cup of coffee out of nowhere, who did a spit take. All the liquid landed on his other self, all in the same frame. Green screens and timed acting were used for this sequance, and was put in a loop so it seemed like a full minutes worth of coffee was exspelled on the blank faced gray haired teen. Finally, it ended and the raven squawked like a bird. "YOU!" Both others covered their ears at the sheer volume. "Quiet fool!" hissed his otherself, turning to the older male. "And all this time I thought..."

"Thought what, my lord?"

"...You know, it really doesn't matter."

"Well, it matters to me, because-"

"NO!" Both turned to the other teen, who had gotten more coffee.

"No?" asked the gray. "No, as in you are no quoting TFS. I like not being sued, thank you."

"Ah, I see your point..."

"But lord Megatron-"

It was at that very instant that Blitzwing and Black Archnia relised what they were watching, and who it was depicting.

((Well, its short for the time being, but hope y'all like the basic concept of what is going down. I swear to Pein, Jashin, Primus, and Talos that it will get better. If anyone wants to Beta, let me know.))


End file.
